


Make Me A Future

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: “Stop telling me about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours… make me up a future”; Y/N is talking to Peter on their way to the battle with Apocalypse.





	Make Me A Future

His eyes were on you.  
  The way your leg bounced in anticipation. The way your head rested upon the wall of the ship, eyes closed. The way you bit your lip. The way your breathing slowly got more unsteady. He grabbed your hand, locking your fingers with his own.

“Babe? It’s going to be fine.” His voice was soft and caring as he spoke to you, and you squeezed his hand.

“Can you talk to me for a while? Please? Your voice is calming.” Your voice was quiet and strained, and he knew you were scared. You all were; it wasn’t every day that you go to fight the most powerful mutant in the world.

“Of course.” So he began talking. He talked about the day he met you, the day he made a fool of himself to ask you out,the day you two had skipped class to ‘redecorate’ the mansion. He talked about your first kiss together, the way he’d felt. He talked about all the memories the two of you had.

“Pete?” He paused, mouth open as your eyes opened and your gaze fell upon him. “Stop telling me about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours. Make me up a future. Make  _us_ up a future.”

“Anything for you, babe.

  When this is all over, we’ll have scars. Some on our bodies, some on our souls. We won’t be able to go right back to normal, not after this, but we’ll help each other through it. There will be nightmares and sleepless nights and arguments and a lot of you calling me an idiot.” He watched as you smiled a bit, eyes locked with his. “We’ll have sex. Lots of sex. And it’ll be clumsy and shit at first but, hey, when you’re as fast as me there’s definite perks.” You snorted, rolling your eyes. He smiled. “And we’ll prank everyone in the mansion, because what’s Charles’ wrath to Apocalypse?  
  Within a year I’ll ask you to marry me, because we belong together and I probably should’ve asked you months ago. You’ll say yes because we love each other. We’ll have a Pink Floyd wedding and my dad will be there and getting along with my mom. Your parents will be there and we’ll fuck up the wedding at the vows because we won’t be able to stop laughing. You’ll call me a dork and we’ll kiss. At the reception I’ll probably throw cake at you and you’ll dump wine on me and we’ll ruin everybody’s clothes, but it’ll be worth it because everyone will be happy and laughing.  
  Another couple of years and we’ll have our own house and a kid or two. They’ll probably have your stunning looks and my winning personality. It’ll be a mess because both of us are impatient and awful and make bad jokes but it’ll also be amazing. They’ll go through their rebellious phase and we’ll both have to sit there thinking “well fuck, this is tame compared to when we…” and it’ll be amazing. They’ll have powers, these kids we’ll have, so they’ll end up at Charles’ school and he’ll have a lot of trouble on his hands cause neither of us have good judgement.  
  We’ll live in peace. We’ll have normal jobs with normal lives and we’ll save the world on the side and teach our kids how to use their powers and have a lot of sex. And we’ll be happy.” Your eyes were closed again, tears running down your cheeks. That was all you’d ever dreamed since dating Peter.

“I hope I live to see it.” You felt his fingers run through your hair and opened your eyes.

“You will.” He kissed your cheek as the plane descended, and your eyes locked. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
